Broken Vow!
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Legolas saw his friend fighting with the cave troll… and fails the vow he made. [Completed]


Title: Broken Vow! 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Violence, angst, guilt. Characters death!

Disclaimer: Gandalf put a spell on me… Now I'm Tolkien, pleased? The spell had gone, vanished as I saw Tolkien staring at me… Ok, ok… I admit all of these characters belong to him… please don't kill me… please?

Spoiler: AU. Only a plot bunny, this never happened, I think…

Summary: Legolas saw his friend fighting with the cave troll… and fails the vow he made.

Note: Based on Movie-verse: FOTR&ROTK.

Note 2: Written for Morwen's challenge & to Maranwe as a Birthday Request.

Legolas' POV

Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer, Aragorn's herald and I spurred our horses forward toward the Gate.

I heard Aragorn say, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him."

Everything was quiet. Then the Black Gate began to open and, on Barad-dûr, the Eye moved its gaze toward the North. We all see the orcs marching towards us through the gate.

"Fall back! Fall back!" I heard Aragorn call.

We rode back to the small force of men who were looking at the oncoming orc army with fear.

Uncountable numbers of orcs marched toward the Host of the West. The soldiers are starting to lose their heart and courage.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn called to them.

I saw the men staring at him, fear and uncertainty written on their faces.

I watched as Aragorn rode back and forth in front of them trying to shore up their courage.

I heard Aragorn give them his speech: "Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

I could feel a tear slipping down my face, and I wiped it away.

I saw how the men drew their swords.

We watched as Sauron's forces surrounded us.

I heard a groan from Gimli. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf."

"What about side by side with a friend?" I asked him.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli agreed. I smiled.

The Eye of Sauron was now completely focused on Aragorn.

"Aragorn...Elessar..." Sauron's voice whispered.

I kept watching Aragorn; he was motionless and stared at the Eye in the distance. Then he turned back and looked at us. Looked at me.

"For Frodo…" Aragorn said and, raising his sword, starting running towards the orcs, with Merry and Pippin behind him.

The rest of the army followed him, as did Gimli and I.

The battle at the Gate went ill, and Aragorn was being crushed by a Troll, while the forces of Men around him were being rapidly decimated.

"Aragorn…" I called to him.

The orcs attacked me as I tried to get through them and make my way to Aragorn. But I could not get through.

I tried to reach him, to get to him, but I failed.

I remembered the day we left Rivendell. I moved my hand over Arwen's cheek as I gave her my vow, that I would protect Aragorn. I failed.

This was all my fault.

I tried to reach him to save him, but the cave troll came before me, and its foot crashed down onto Aragorn.

I heard Pippin shouting that the eagles had come, and then there was a blast from Mordor. The troll looked back briefly at the falling tower before he started to run away. I ran towards Aragorn, and wrapped my arms around his broken body.

Gimli looked at us.

I could feel Gandalf's eyes on us, and I knew he could see the pain that was passing through Aragorn's eyes.

"Hold on for me mellon," I whispered. I felt the tears in my eyes. "Someone will come soon… just hold on…" An unbidden tear traced down my cheek and landed on Aragorn's face. He smiled at me when he tasted the salty flavor.

"Gandalf…" I whispered and looked at the wizard. My eyes were begging for him to use his powers to save Aragorn.

But he did nothing, only stared at me.

"Forgive me mellon…" Aragorn's scratchy voice whispered.

"No… hold on… you can'tleave me … I won't let you… hold on…" I was at the edge of desperation.

"…" I saw his lips moving, but there was no sound.

Time seemed to stand still… for a long moment there was nothing but silence.

"Noooo!" I cried.

I was crying now. I knew I had failed and broken my vow to Arwen, and felt she would never forgive me for losing him.

"Arwen, please forgive me…" I cried over Aragorn's body. I did not want to leave him.

I felt Gimli's hands on my shoulders as he tried to comfort me.

I stayed kneeling on the bloody ground, holding Aragorn close to me, never wanting to let him go, even if he was dead.

I knew that I could not face Arwen, knowing I had broken my vow to her.

I failed by breaking the vow; I failed to save his life.

The guilt was eating away at inside, as I wished that I could join him in death.

**The End.**


End file.
